


Maple Kisses on a Maple Morning

by potionsmaster



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gotta have you now, Jeezuz-f#ck K!, Kaidan Porn Week 2015, M/M, Spooning, Waffles, kpw, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you...”</em> ~Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Kisses on a Maple Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeroAnnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroAnnat/gifts).



> Received another prompt for Kaidan Porn Week, lol. Love it. It's like people know me or something. For shepard-pls on tumblr. ^__^ Apartment in the Citadel on shore leave, morning after Kaidan cooks John dinner and they burn off some calories.

_**Maple Kisses on a Maple Morning** _ , by potionsmaster

 

Rating: E. Who's surprised, really....

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kaidan woke up slowly, trying to get his bearings. Who had turned off the alarm? Oh, right....shore leave....he didn't have anywhere to be. He burrowed deeper into the pillows, trying to block the light. Shepard must already be up; he never could stay still for very long. Kaidan had never known the man to go to bed early or wake up late, either. Sleepless freak of nature: that was the commander.

 

Problem was, now he was getting used to sleeping next to him and it was getting harder to fall asleep and _stay_ asleep without him. He rolled over with a sigh, landing on Shepard's pillow. Kaidan smiled as his head sunk into the downy fluff; it smelled like him. His eyelids drifted down again, drowsy and heavy. _Shepard_...it still felt surreal. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

 

A crash reverberated through the cavernous apartment, quickly followed by an, “Aww, _fuck_...” Kaidan's eyes snapped open again. Good feeling gone.

 

“....Shepard?” he called out nervously.

 

“ 'Mm fine! Just...yep, fine!”

 

He pulled himself up, rubbing the grit from his eyes. The covers pooled in his lap.

 

“Are you sure? Because it didn't sound 'fine'...”

 

“I'm sure. Hey, uh...stay put, will you? I'll be there in a minute!”

 

Kaidan squinted a bit, light still a bit too much for him this early in the, what time was it? Almost noon. 'Still morning, then,' he justified to himself.

 

“What're you doing?” he asked, struggling to kick the covers off. Despite what Shepard said, he was suspicious of the loud noise. 

 

“Don't worry about it,” came the evasive answer. It sounded like Shepard was making his way up the stairs. 

 

“Well, _now_...” Kaidan grumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Shepard appeared in the doorway with a tray, tags against his bare chest and N7 pajama legs dragging on the floor. The biotic paused, appreciating the image in front of him. Shepard smirked at him while he walked across the room. He seemed to know the effect he was having on Kaidan.

 

“I thought I told you to stay put, Major....” he said playfully as he perched next to his partner on the edge of the mattress, nudging him with his hip. “Care to get back under the covers so I can give you a proper breakfast in bed?”

 

Kaidan felt his ears flush in pleasure and grinned at him, tucking his feet back under the comforter after he propped himself against a pillow on the headboard.

 

“Only if you'll help me finish it; looks like you made enough for the entire crew of the Normandy.”

 

“Biotic metabolism...wanted to make sure you were well supplied.” Shepard carefully placed the tray on Kaidan's lap, pressing a gentle kiss on the silver hair at his temple. It had two glasses of orange juice, a mug of coffee, a mug of tea, and a plate heaped with waffles drenched in syrup. “I'm sorry it's not as fancy as the dinner you made last night, or as good as the eggs you made back on shore leave-” 

 

Kaidan cut him off with a quick peck on the lips, picking up the fork and knife.

 

“Looks delicious....did you make the waffles yourself?”

 

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, leaning against the headboard.

 

“Well...uh, at first yes? But then, no?”

 

The biotic gave him a sidelong glance as he pulled a mouthful of waffle off the fork, swiping his tongue along his lips to lap at the sticky syrup.

 

“Would that have anything to do with the big crash I heard?”

 

“Not in the slightest.”

 

“John....” came the warning tone. Shepard laughed, stealing a bite of waffle.

 

“Maybe. I was trying to put the toaster away and it was still a little warm.”

 

Kaidan chuckled at that, taking a sip of the orange juice. Real juice with a little bit of pulp in it. It was a luxury he was fully intending to take advantage of.

 

“So if this is the result of you _not_ making them, what was the end product of your previous attempt?” 

 

He took another bite of the sticky pastry and offered the fork to Shepard. The commander took it with a small smile, fingers brushing against Kaidan's.

 

“Less than successful. We need to get eggs again, put it that way.”

 

Shepard slid the fork from between his lips, catching a glimpse of Kaidan's strong profile. The major shook his head at that, taking the fork back. Shepard sighed and leaned against him, carefully taking his customary mug of tea off the tray. The biotic leaned back affectionately.

 

“You didn't have to do this, you know.”

 

“I know. You didn't have to make me dinner, either. Fair's fair.”

 

Kaidan huffed another laugh around a bite of waffle, syrup dripping off the fork.

 

“It's not a competition of who can do the most favors for the other, Shepard...I did it because I wanted to. Not so I would get something out of it. Though after dinner was a nice perk, admittedly.”

 

The commander gazed at him over the top of his mug.

 

“I'd say,” he replied softly. He put his drink back on the tray and curled his legs up on the bed, taking care not to jostle the food. Kaidan nudged him with his elbow.

 

“You want anymore?”

 

“Naw...I'm good.”

 

“You sure?” He placed another piece of waffle suggestively in his mouth, slowly licking the tines. A drop of syrup slid to the corner of his mouth. Shepard's keen eyes narrowed as they took it all in. He exhaled slowly, moving the tray to the floor and plucking the fork out of his partner's hand.

 

“I'm pretty sure,” he murmured, tossing the fork on the tray. He gently swiped at the drop of sticky sweetness with his thumb, licking it off as he met Kaidan's eyes. “Looks like you're done, too.” He cupped his hand around Kaidan's neck, leaning over him to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Kaidan hummed in appreciation.

 

“I would say so. Mmm...”

 

Shepard chuckled between kisses.

 

“You taste like maple.”

 

“Maple kisses? I can think of worse things a kiss could taste like.”

 

“Kaidan.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Stop talking. Enjoy the maple kisses.”

 

“Aye, aye...”

 

Shepard kissed him again, full and deep, fingers kneading the back of Kaidan's neck. The biotic kicked the comforter off again, tugging his partner on top of him. He moaned softly as he felt the lengthening hardness pressing against his own. Shepard pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Kaidan's and rubbing the tips of their noses together.

 

“You're not too, uh....sore? From last night?”

 

Kaidan wrapped his legs around the commander's, drawing him close again. Shepard ran his nose along the edge of the other man's jaw, eyelashes tracing it with a gossamer touch.

 

“Not sore, but I probably would prefer having a bit of a gentler touch.”

 

Shepard kissed his way down his neck, pulling at his t-shirt with his teeth. Kaidan chuckled as he tossed the shirt towards the hamper. The commander slipped his hand beneath his pajama pants, thumb circling the biotic's tip. 

 

“I'm sure something can be arranged, K...” 

 

He continued kissing his way down Kaidan's chest, paying extra attention to the long, thin, white scar slashed across his right side. It had taken the biotic a while to be comfortable with any kind of care being given to it. It was a constant, grim reminder of what had happened at BAaT. Shepard learned that letting Kaidan explore his own scars, particularly the straight one on his right collar bone, had helped him not be so self conscious about it.

 

“ _Uhhhn_... _John_....”

 

Kaidan's voice was a growling rasp as his hips rose to meet Shepard's hand. The commander nuzzled his way back up Kaidan's neck.

 

“You're so sexy when you say that...”

 

The biotic slid his hands down the sculpted plains of Shepard's back, fingers digging into the dense muscle with a gasp when he felt his own moisture slicked down his length. Shepard rutted against him, sucking on the base of his neck.

 

“Keep doing what you're... _hahh_...doing, and I'll keep making those noises.”

 

His pajama pants were being tugged down in response. Shepard crawled to the side in order to pull them the rest of the way off as well as his own. Kaidan moaned as he pushed himself back against the commander's groin, feeling the rigid heat glide between his buttocks. Shepard was only too happy to comply with what Kaidan wanted, molding himself along his partner's back.

 

“Is this... _oh,_ Kaidan _, god_....is this how you want it?”

 

Kaidan had reached one hand around behind him and grasped Shepard's hip, holding him against his ass while the other reached between his own legs and cupped the commander's erection; he couldn't get enough of feeling the hot length against his entrance. He gasped as Shepard's hand reached around the front of him and firmly took him in hand, squeezing gently as he slid his hand up and down in rhythm with their hips.

 

“ _Mmmphh....._ please.... _need you_...”

 

He was finding it difficult to stay quiet, especially now that he could feel a bead of pre-cum spreading against himself and John. Soft kisses sprinkled his shoulder and spread up his neck, warm breath against his pulse.

 

“Need me how?” came the breathless question. Kaidan stopped cupping John's shaft and held it instead, guiding it towards his opening. He rubbed the tip around the edge, eliciting a growl from his partner. He could feel it rumbling in John's chest against his back and it was sexy as hell. John's hand tighten around him in the front, increasing in speed. Kaidan's hip bucked in response, inadvertently causing the commander to bury the first inch of his length in his partner. The biotic cried out.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Kaid, I'm so sorry...We didn't – _mmmph_!”

 

Shepard had pulled back, concerned. Kaidan wasn't having any of that; he turned and captured his partner's lips with a searing kiss.

 

“Need you...in me.... _now_ ,” he panted, arching his back and pressing himself against the commander insistently. He could feel John softening from worry and reached between his legs again. Shepard gasped as he was brought back to hardness.

 

“But what about...”

 

He couldn't concentrate enough to finish his sentence; Kaidan was rubbing the weeping tip of his length against his opening again. He rested his forehead against his partner's shoulder, chest heaving as he entered the tight warmth again.

 

“This'll work fine, John... _ahhhh_....I'm still, uh... _uuuuhhn_...good to go from last night. _Oh, fuck_....just need to go easy, like I said....”

 

Kaidan let go of the commander's hardness as they moved together, John sheathing himself completely. He rocked his hips gently against Shepard's. 

 

“ _Fuck me_ , you feel _so good_ , K.... _uuuughn_!”

 

He dug his fingers into the purple lotus tattoo on Kaidan's left hip, not wanting to lose any contact with his partner. Kaidan reached behind his shoulder and cupped Shepard's neck; feeling John lose control of his breathing when he came was a special kind of turn on for the biotic. Lips were pressed into his shoulder again, teeth lightly grazing his skin.

 

“ _Ahh, god_. _...John_! _”_

 

He felt a spike of warmth spread outwards as John found his spot and worked it slowly. It was like velvet was being rubbed against all his nerves. Kaidan's own breath was shortening as a familiar tightening in his stomach and lower started to happen. He palmed his own balls, fingers brushing against his partner's heavy warmth. John groaned against his shoulder, grinding himself against the sensation. That gave Kaidan an idea.

 

“JEEzuz- _FUCK_ , Kaid –! _HUUUHHHNN_!!”

 

The commander practically bit Kaidan on the shoulder as he felt his balls getting cupped in the biotic's warm hand and being kneaded. He wasn't expecting Kaidan's to already be in his partner's palm. It was interesting, to say the least, and hot as fuck. He slid his own hand from Kaidan's hip to his thick hardness, rubbing the generous amount of dewy moisture around the biotic's head and crown. 

 

Kaidan threw his head back as John swirled his thumb over his tip, thrusting himself over and over against his own hand, John's hardness inside him, and John's hand in front. He saw blue flickers at the edge of his vision and the responding appreciative groan from his partner. The cerulean aura raced along their skin, providing a sharp tingle in all the right places. 

 

“Jo – _John_! I...I'm gonna.. _Aaaahhhhhhh, JOHN_!!!”

 

“ _Fu – KAAAID! Uuuuhn, KAIDAN_!!”

 

He felt gentle fingers trace his throat as he came, voice raw. The commander's body shuddered against his, hand still milking him in front for all he was worth. Kaidan rode the aftershocks, moaning with every new wave of pleasure until John stopped moving, panting heavily.

 

After a few moments, Kaidan peered over his shoulder again, catching Shepard's heavy-lidded gaze. The commander gave him a lazy, tired smile before gently pressing their lips together.

 

“Damn, Major...” he said roughly, clearing his throat. Kaidan snorted before kissing him again. “You still taste like maple.”

 

“That's your own damn fault, John.”

 

“It never was my favorite flavor, but I think I've got a new appreciation for it.”

 

Kaidan huffed a laugh, burrowing underneath his partner's arms sleepily. He held one of John's hands over his heart and could feel the commander's own heartbeat against his back synchronize with his.

 

“So....maple-flavored lube...?”

 

“I said 'a new appreciation' for it, not 'I wanna drown in it'....”

 

“Fair enough, John.”

 

His eyes drifted shut, his partner's steady breathing a lullaby. He heard Shepard mutter under his breath.

 

“'Maple-flavored lube,' he says...such a kidder.”

 

“Worth a shot. You can take the Canadian out of Canada, but you can't take the Canada out of the Canuck.”

 

“Go to sleep, you hooligan.”

 

“Aye, aye, sir...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> RAW AND UN-BETA'D, FOR ALL YOUR KAIDAN PORN WEEK NEEDS!!! *delirious from staying up too late to write it*


End file.
